Deans Diary
by Fayerox1234
Summary: When Dean is out cas is in his room looking for Johns diary, when he finds Deans diary, and it talks about Cas in it he can't help but to read it Destiel Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Cas was in Deans room trying to find Johns diary, Dean told Cas not to go in his room with out permission but one time wouldn't hurt would it? _Maybe it's under his bed _Cas thought, so he went over and effortlessly picked up his mattress he saw a leather bound book, 'That looks like it' Cas muttered to himself so he reached under the mattress towards the book he lied the mattress down and sat on Deans bed and looked at the book

'this isn't it...' Cas said thinking out loud, he looked at the dairy like book and opened it to the first page, it read: _Dean's do not enter._  
Cas hesitated at this, Dean wont find out though will he?

he turned the page and carried on reading

_12th november 2012_

_Hey_

_to day was ok , despite the fact that cas just left with out telling me, god he has to stop doing that it gives me a heart attack, I'm thinking he's gone off cause he can't be bothered with me. God I sound like Sam, that's just how Cas makes me feel, different but in a good way, he makes me happy when there's no reason to be, I hide it cause I'm not a 12 year old girl,and I'm not gay, Do you think he feels the same way I mean when hes human cause when he's an angel he doesn't have feeling he wouldn't feel the same,_

_I'll think about it_

_bye_

_Dean_


	2. Chapter 2

Cas every Day Came and looked at Deans diary, Cas wanted to talk to Dean about there feelings but he knew dean well enough to know he didn't want that.

_13th November 2012_

_Hi again_

_cas came back :) I yelled at him, he now thinks I hate him but I just want to show that I care. this is so confusing !_

_So today was fine apart from Sam being ill so now I have to worry about two people great :{ Cas is so help less now he's human I have to help him with so much, I kinda like it cause I can spend more time with him. _

_Cas is sleeping in the room next to me in the bunker in case he needs any thing and him not knowing what to do._

_How do you think Cas feels, he makes me not so sad he cheers me up in away_

_Still thinking about it From Dean_

I should talk to Dean, Cas thought, sliding the book under the covers, so he got up and walked out to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hi this will just be Deans diary for a few chapters, no thoughts on Cas's behalf.**

_14th November 2012_

_ hi _

_It was strange this was under my covers I must of forgot to put it back under my bed that would be bad if Cas or Sam found it * Embarrassed 12 year old girl moment* ._

_ Sammy's better, but Cas still isn't as much I want him to get better for his sake I don't want him on my sake cause he doesn't feel stuff as a angel._

_I hope that one day Cas will notice my feeling and yeah_

_from dean_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Diary_

_ Cas is ill I told him he shouldn't stand out side for so long, since his trench coat isn't thick, hes such a child :(_

_ I'm replacing this cause someone keeps reading it (i think) cause its always on my bed when I know for a fact that I put it away._

_god I hope Cas isn't reading it :(_

_Or Sam what would he say !_

_bye_


	5. Chapter 5

_16th November 2012_

_hi_

_ sorry_ _didn't put the date yesterday I was in a rush, Cas had to talk to me about something, guess what it was... He said he had feeling what dose that mean ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Cas wants to try Ice cream but I told him it was to cold and hes ill, but he said he didn't mind, hes so cute when he's ill, I mean like in a friendly way *blush*ahh god why is he so cute with his blue dreamy eyes_

_god i have to go Cas is puking bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_ 16th november 2012_

_ I think someone was reading this cause my room was a mess when I came in here again, some ones trying to find it._

_Well I got Cas his Ice cream he says his favorite flavor is Strawberry, which is good cause I can have more of the chocolate :)_

_When Cas said he had feeling do you think that he was like just saying yo Dean just saying I have feeling, or is he saying he has the type of feeling for me as I do him? no idea :~( _

_cas is still ill, cause he doesn't understand he can get ill from eating some stuff :(_

_from Dean_


	7. Chapter 7

"See ya Cas" Dean said before closing the bunker door, he was going to the shop to get some more food for dinner,

"Bye" Cas said waving, 'time to find that diary' Cas thought. He had left Deans room in a mess last time trying to find it but this time hes going to cover his tracks. cas got up and walked down the hall way towards Deans room.

"Cas" Sam said putting a hand on the startled Cas's shoulder who was opening Deans door "what are you doing?"

"Urr nothing, just trying to find something" cas said truthfully enough

"In Deans room?*sigh* Ok then" Sam said before walking off looking thoughtfully at Cas.

Cas went in to Deans room and turned the room upside down before he found the diary

_17th November 2012_

_ The hiding place seems to be working:)._

_Cas said that he had to talk to me later I wonder what that's going to be about?_

_Sunday tomorrow, and Cas wants to go to the movies with me and Sam cause he said he's seen people do it on the movies and it looks fun so we're going to the movies "fun"_

_remind me to slap Sam ,Oh yeah and to hug cas :#)_

_bye ya_


	8. Chapter 8

Cas opened the door to Deans room to find Sam on the bed enthralled in a brown leather bound book, Sam Jumped expecting to see Dean, he was even more surprised to see Cas, who had an equally surprised face.

"Don't..." Sam started to say,

"I won't tell Dean" Cas said before Sam could finish his sentence, He sat down next to Sam and started reading it as well,

_18th November 2012_

_Well ... um this is embarrassing,_

_I hugged Cas like I said I would and he said_

_"are you referring to the pizza man scene" and oh my god I ran away err why I could of just laughed it off, total embarrassment._

_I slapped Sam... sorry Sammy(If you every read this but if you do I will slap you twice as times harder), its just you have your own angel, stop being so "friendly" with mine_

_sorry just a little side note :)_

_love me, love me not, love me ,love me not, love me, love me not, love me !_

_bye _


	9. Chapter 9

_18th November 2012-same day_

_hey man,_

_um... well we went to the movies Cas wanted to watch a Disney film but, dude, no._

_me and Sam are ok now... I think._

_cas is still being confusing :(_

_bye Dean_


	10. Chapter 10

_19th November 2012_

_ nothing really happened today..._

_well that's a lie something did happen, something quite big really... Cas asked me out :3_

_like on a date just me and him no Sam... *yay*_

_thanks for understanding my feeling Cas now I don't have to ask you out Cas :) _

_I wonder what will distract Sam... meh I'll think about it some other time :)_

_Ok so we're thinking ether the movies or a dinner date ohh I wonder which one :)_

_bye from a Happy excied Dean_


	11. Chapter 11

_20th November 2012_

_day of the Date :D_

_Cant wait, we're going to the movies then dinner, and then maybe a hotely thing :) (depends on how it goes)_

_the good thing is that there's no cases for ages and I think we might all settle down soon :)_

_Sam can get a wife , and maybe just maybe me and cas...3_

_ah well tell you about it later_

_xx dean_


	12. Chapter 12

_21st November 2012_

_well last night was... well... amazing!_

_ok I'll start from the beginning:_

_so I met him out side the Cinerama at 7pm then we watched a movie (it was so cute when he got scared!), we had dinner at 9:30, then at 11 we got a cab to a hotel! we stayed the night ;) _

_and well I'm not going into more detail :p_

_ahh thanks Cas for an amazing night xx_

_ Dean_


End file.
